Sensors are frequently used in various liquid applications in order to monitor various aspects or characteristics of the liquid. Such sensors, and their application and use, frequently must take into account the ability to observe the liquid, and at the same time, protect the sensor from the liquid. A protective layer between the sensor and the liquid to be observed can offer some degree of protection.